


Empathic Dreams

by hwnginjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, NCT U, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnginjuns/pseuds/hwnginjuns
Summary: Jungwoo's been dreaming about Doyoung lately, he isn't sure if its because of recent promotions with him or something else.





	Empathic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic in ao3 pls be nice and dowoo is the superior ship

 

_His head feels lighter than usual, fleeting, his feet feels like flying as Doyoung came closer to him._

_Jungwoo’s waist shuffled through the heavy air between them. The older one’s face came close to his and the tip of their noses touch. Butterflies, dragonflies, and other kinds of flies in the world began forming in his stomach. Jungwoo wants to punch himself in that certain area, the urge became stronger and stronger each second Doyoung blinks and moves his hand to touch Jungwoo’s face._

_He really feels weird, as if this dream had continued from before, a continuation of the dreams he had before and he swears that the end hasn't been reached yet, ever in this dream._ _He doesn't want to feel like this anymore, the feeling of hanging and left out empty, he doesn't want to, doesn't want to wake up from this dream until he gets what he wants. Jungwoo grabbed the pair of hands that are touching his face right now, his face moves a few inches closer to him, both of their eyes fluttering and closing._

 

 

_closing._

 

 

 

_opening._

 

 

 

 

It is, as he woke up, still lying on his back, sheets covering and keeping him warm. he looks to the side, the person still sleeping comfortably and at peace. Doyoung's lying opposite from him purposefully so Jungwoo could not see the face that was previously in his dream. Jungwoo groaned lazily as he accidentally took a glance at the digital clock placed at the shelf infront of the bed, why is it so late? don't they have schedules? his mind still stirring at this thought and the thoughts that are created by his brain while he was sleeping just awhile ago. the repetition made him distressed for the last couple of nights and days, maybe weeks or months. Who knows when he started dreaming things like this.

Rubbing his droopy eyes and rising to a seated position, hands on his laps and above the blankets, he looked at Doyoung, currently doing some shifting in his sleep, the sheets moving accordingly to his movements. Jungwoo has his sight totally fixed on the older one's head, anticipating his closed eyes, lips, nose and his entirety to come in his sight. The shifting continues and it stopped, maybe jungwoo's luck runned out and well this was proved clear by the cliffhanger dreams.

 

 

"Morning,"

 

 

Doyoung's raspy morning voice came to hearing, turns out he was awake this whole time. This revelation flushed the hell out of Jungwoo and the older finally showed his face to the younger boy, upon seeing his flushed out red cherry cheeks he chuckled out quietly.

 

"what are you sitting so long for, you crackhead," he said, smirking at Jungwoo.

 

"i felt your stares burning into my back."

 

the statement made the younger flush even more, sinking and hiding his face behind the sheets and blankets they shared. Doyoung also continued to close his eyes and sleep with an irritated look on his face, but upon seeing this, Jungwoo quickly rose from the sheets and made a confused look at the older.

 

"Hyung, don't we have recording a-"

 

"we already stopped promotions, dummy"

 

Jungwoo was quickly cut of and answered by Doyoung, while still closing his eyes.

 

"Just, go back to sleep alread-"

 

"Hyung, want to hear something weird?"

 

It's Jungwoo's turn to cut of Doyoung's sentence and he shifted to his side, face to face with the person beside him. 

Doyoung puts up a bewildered look on his face, "Oh, Sure." He replied amusingly.

Jungwoo gulped, his eyes looking up and down and finally looks into Doyoung's eyes, straight into it.

 

"i dreamed about you last night,"

 

Doyoung's face lit up at this statement, "and?" he said, being the douche he is, Doyoung closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

 

"and the day before,"

 

"maybe the night of two days ago,"

 

"also kind of last week,"

 

"and a little glimpse of you, in like, last month."

 

At this point, Jungwoo can't even feel his face anymore. He's too embarrassed to look at Doyoung straight into the eyes. He feels the temperature of his body going up to fast.

How does Doyoung supposed to reply to the confession his roommate just made?

 

"are the dreams like, bugs the hell out of you because you never get the ending you want?," he actually replied, still bewildered.

 

"a- ah, yea-"

 

he then made the decision to take the person infront of him into his embrace, grabbing the boy's hand into his and bringing his face to look at him. Jungwoo felt amazing warmth from Doyoung and his breath is probably hitched to its extent. Doyoung looked at Jungwoo's face for a few seconds before putting his head into the crook of his neck.

 

 

"empathic dreams, huh," Doyoung responded, smiling softly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely inspired by nct's world view and nctmentary videos, if there's work before this that has resemblence, please let me know!
> 
> twt : @hwnginjuns


End file.
